Mace Windu
Mace Windu '(performed by Samuel L. Jackson) was a male human Jedi Master who was the second most senior of the Jedi during the final years of the Galactic Republic, after Grand Master Yoda. It was Master Windu who led two hundred and twelve Jedi into combat at the Battle of Geonosis and slew the infamous bounty hunter Jango Fett, leading his son Boba Fett to hate Mace Windu and even try to kill him. He continued to serve the Republic throughout the Clone Wars, often leading troops into battle, despite his misgivings about the militarization of the Jedi Order. In the final days of the war, Windu and three other Jedi confronted Darth Sidious. The three other Jedi, including Kit Fisto, were all slain by Sidious, leaving only Windu to duel the Sith Lord. Windu defeated Sidious in a difficult duel, after being informed by Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker that Sidious and Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine were one and the same person. As Skywalker rushed to the scene, Sidious lay disarmed on the edge of the window in his office with Windu holding his lightsaber on Sidious. Sidious then told Anakin that if he died he would lose Padmé as he saw in his vision, Anakin wanted to keep him alive but merely as an excuse to help him bring her back. Windu was ultimately prevented from slaying Sidious by Skywalker and forced out the window by Sidious. The Galactic Empire would later teach in its history books that Windu was the leader of a "criminal gang" who sparked the Clone Wars by interfering with a legal execution on Geonosis. Force Powers and Abilities Mace was extremely powerful and had a very strong connection to the Force. Although he was not quite as powerful as Anakin Skywalker, Mace was still one of the most powerful Force users of his time. *'Telekinesis: Mace utilized Telekinesis either offensively or defensively. *'Mind control:' Mace utilized Mind control, to control the minds of other sentient beings, however, it did not work on individuals who have very strong wills. *'Force Jump:' Mace utilized Force Jump, to jump or leap at great distances. *'Force speed:' Mace utilized Force speed, to move at amazing speed. *'Force vision:' Mace utilized Force vision, to have visions of the past, the present and the future; however, like all force users, his visions were not always clear or sometimes had visions even when he was not utilizing this power at will. *'Force sense:' Mace utilized Force sense, to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, or impending danger and the presence of the dark side. *'Shatterpoint:' Mace utilized Shatterpoint to perceive faults through the Force. *'Force rage:' Mace utilized Force rage to channel his anger to increase his speed, strength and ferocity. Trivia *Jaden will first meet Mace Windu in Jaden's Adventures of Star Wars: The Phantom Menace. *Mace Windu will return in Jaden's Adventures of Star Wars Attack of the Clones. *Mace Windu makes an appearance on the Galactic High Council in Juniper Lee's Adventures Series. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Deceased Characters Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Adults Category:Juniper Lee's Adventures allies Category:Craig & Friends allies Category:Teachers Category:Jedi Masters